


По-настоящему

by Ryska



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryska/pseuds/Ryska
Summary: В день рождения всегда очень хочется получить поздравление от самого важного человека.Не претендую, не извлекаю, все совпадения случайны, текст - плод авторской фантазии.Ребята принадлежат сами себе. Нежно люблю и безмерно уважаю обоих
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	По-настоящему

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fealin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/gifts).



Ему всегда казалось, что значение дня рождения переоценено. Всего лишь ещё один год жизни, хотя, наверное, стоит подумать о том, что за этот год было приобретено, что потеряно, а что оказалось совсем не таким, каким виделось всегда.

Каждый такой день он старается не иметь никаких ожиданий — знает, что если надеяться на что-то определенное, это принесет только разочарование. И рад, что именно на сегодня выпал первый съемочный день. Работа всегда отвлекает, забирает полностью, заставляет сфокусироваться только на ней. Новая стрижка, новые коллеги, новый костюм. Новый человек, которым ему предстоит стать. Человек, который прорастает в него, выходит на первый план, смотрит на мир сощуренными глазами. Коллеги поглядывают уважительно, съемочная группа — тоже, и Илун немного расслабляется, погружаясь в привычную стихию.

Поздравлений с самого утра было много. Мама, отец, конечно, Меймей, пообещавший какой-то особенный подарок, Ли Ифэн, который пошутил про свой прошлогодний конфуз и пригласил пообедать вместе, когда смогут пересечься. Но от того, от кого он больше всего ждал, вестей нет. Не был онлайн нигде — ни в вейбо, ни в оазисе, ни в вичате. Илун вздыхает и закатывает глаза, ругая самого себя. Это глупо, по-детски, да и ведь он же сам себе обещал не ждать и не надеяться. Его день рождения они вместе провести не смогли, и, возможно, это было повод… обидеться? Да нет, наверное, просто занят.

На часах 13:10, и пока у него есть эта свободная минутка, Илун решает написать пост в вейбо. Попрощаться с прошлой работой, поприветствовать новую, пожелать всем счастья и процветания. Запостить.

Секунды текут одна за другой, сыпятся лайки, комментарии, он отвечает — первым трём — как обычно. С горечью думает, что снова не тем, а потом ставит телефон на беззвучный режим и убирает его подальше с глаз. Работа не может ждать. Поправить грим, поправить костюм, поправить того человека, который внутри. Сценарий приятно ложится в руки. Репетируем.

Вечерний Шанхай дышит прохладой, когда он, уже умытый, переодетый в своё и в маске на лице садится в машину. Внутри тоже не сказать, чтобы очень тепло, но он не просит включить обогрев — говорить не хочется в принципе, лимит слов на сегодня, кажется, исчерпан. Рука сама собой тянется к телефону, включить, быстро просмотреть поздравления, которыми его буквально завалили за весь день. Даже улыбнуться получается — сегодня, в целом, можно считать лучше, чем в прошлом году. Вспомнили даже те, от кого не ждал. Если бы не одно но…

Илун снова проверяет — и, вот, окошко переписки вичата все такое же, каким было вчера вечером, когда они желали друг другу спокойной ночи. Только время последнего посещения Бай Ю — полтора часа назад. Илун хмурится, прикусывает ноготь на указательном пальце правой руки — может, что-то случилось? Телефон, например, потерял — с него станется. Думать о том, что и правда потерял, и его взломали, и чем им обоим теперь это грозит, совсем не хочется. Он пару секунд размышляет, а потом набирает сообщение: «У тебя всё хорошо? Напиши, как сможешь».

И, хоть это совсем не успокаивает, теперь всё, что он может — лишь ждать. Волнение полностью вытесняет поднявшую было голову обиду — он не забыл, не игнорирует, просто пока не смог.

Поблагодарив водителя, Илун бодрым шагом марширует прямо в номер. Скопившаяся за день усталость даёт о себе знать, тот был очень длинным, до его окончания осталось три часа, и всё, чего ему хочется, это принять душ, переодеться и прилечь. Ну, ещё, может, выкурить сигарету из трофейной пачки, которую Баю Ю всегда оставляет на его балконе. Зачем в этот раз он взял её с собой, Илун не смог бы ответить даже самому себе. Просто, захотелось. Ах, да, ещё, конечно, дождаться бы сообщения. О том, что живой, здоровый и всё в порядке.

Номер с претензией на уют уютным вовсе не кажется, его чемодан стоит аккурат возле кровати, и Илун укладывает его на пол, лезет в пластиковое нутро за самым необходимым. Телефон неожиданно призывно жужжит в кармане, и он резко тянется его достать, роняет на пол, чертыхается, в конце концов поднимает. И снова — не то. Не те, если быть точнее.

На душ уходит минут 20, горячие струи текут по спине, смывая усталость и немного — тревогу. «С днём рождения, Лун-гэ», — произносит Илун одними губами, и словно наяву слышит голос. Вспоминает, как звонил ему сам неделю назад, нёс какую-то чушь, в которой слова не особенно сочетались друг с другом, а Баю Ю на том конце провода смеялся.

В каждом интервью Илун говорит, что его можно назвать счастливым человеком. С его семьей и близкими всё хорошо, у него есть любимая работа, в которой, кажется, он наконец смог достичь чего-то по-настоящему значимого. А большего ему и не нужно. Не нужно ведь, правда?

Еще три года назад он бы ответил, что не нужно. Но не теперь. Иногда он любит это ощущение, любит скучать по Бай Ю, зная, что они обязательно снова встретятся, смогут коснуться друг друга, смогут укрыться от любопытных глаз и не позволить жёстким правилам индустрии всё разрушить. Но иногда — например, как сейчас, — он это ощущение просто ненавидит. Нестерпимо хочется, чтобы Бай Ю был рядом, чтобы шутил, подначивал его, смеялся и смотрел — смотрел своими невозможными глазами так, словно видит его насквозь, знает лучше самого себя. И можно было бы смотреть в ответ, не таясь, открыто, только взглядами говоря ему всё, что иногда не решался сказать вслух. Но такую роскошь в последнее время позволить себе удаётся нечасто. А ведь скоро он уедет в Хайнань, и между ними будут километры и километры, которые, даже если захотеть, быстро преодолеть не получится.

Илун трясет головой, смаргивая воду с ресниц, и выключает смеситель. Стоя на полу просторной ванной, завернувшись в большой махровый халат он почему-то совсем не чувствует себя согревшимся.

Снова проверить телефон он не успевает — отвлекает стук в дверь. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывают 21:52, и пока идет открывать, он гадает — кто бы это мог быть так поздно. Но в итоге даже не спрашивает, кто, просто немного приоткрывает дверь, чтобы в случае чего можно было тут же её захлопнуть, да так и замирает на середине движения. Знакомая панама, темные очки, кажущиеся неуместными в этом ярко освещенном коридоре, мешковатая куртка, чёрные шорты с кроссовками, и большая, ярко-зелёного цвета, коробка в руке. Баю Ю тянет с носа маску, открывая лицо, и улыбается ему, широко, радостно, так, словно вот вот сорвется в привычный смех. Потрясает коробкой в воздухе.

— С Днём Рождения, Лун-гэ! Я успел!

Илун распахивает дверь шире, хватает его за ворот и втягивает внутрь. Она закрывается с тихим щелчком, отрезая их от гостиничного коридора, и он смотрит, смотрит, и не может поверить глазам.

— Как ты…

— Сюрприз! — Бай Ю улыбается еще шире, дёргает его за пояс халата. — Я тебе торт привёз, смотри.

Многострадальная коробка снова раскачивается в его руке, а Илун чувствует себя, как воздушный шарик, из которого сначала спустили весь воздух, а потом закачали вновь, да так, что на грани, ещё немного — и он просто не выдержит, лопнет. Он резко выдыхает сквозь зубы, качает головой, пока Бай Ю устраивает торт на столике у дивана. Сбрасывает куртку, панаму, что-то говорит — белый шум, Илун не вслушивается, — просто подходит, обхватывает руками со спины, утыкаясь носом в шею, вдыхая родной, знакомый запах. И сердце отчаянно ломится сквозь рёбра, не обращая внимания ни на какие увещевания разума.

Бай Ю замолкает на полуслове, накрывает его ладони своими, ласково гладит пальцы.

— Я тоже скучал, — говорит он тихо, и от того, как интимно звучит его голос, у Илуна мурашки бегут по спине. — Не мог ждать, хотел быть сегодня с тобой. Ты рад? Рад ведь? Всё хорошо?

Илун кивает прямо так, целует прохладную кожу над воротом футболки и признается:

— Я очень ждал сообщения.

— О… Прости! — Бай Ю разворачивается в его руках, тянет за талию максимально близко, вглядывается в лицо. — Прости, Лун-гэ, весь день кувырком, я чуть на рейс не опоздал, телефон забыл зарядить, хотел написать как сели, но он вырубился. Ты не злишься? Скажи, что не злишься, а?

Илун тихо фыркает и подаётся вперед, накрывает губами приоткрывшиеся ему навстречу губы, чувствуя, как разгорается жар внизу живота. Хочет осторожно и нежно, но не выходит — срывается, прижимается теснее, целует жарко, жадно, и кружится голова, и всё, что есть в нём разумного, уплывает куда-то далеко, оставляя место лишь какой-то первобытной жажде.

Он практически не помнит, как дотолкал Бай Ю до стены, как вдвинул колено ему между бёдер. Ощущениями накрывает постепенно — ладони под футболкой, кожа на пояснице горячая, а если скользнуть руками под резинку шортов и белья — будет ещё горячее. Губами он скользит по открытой, подставленной шее, чуть прикусывает терпкую на вкус, солоноватую кожу, вспоминает, что сильнее нельзя, следов не нужно, не здесь, где могут увидеть. Ушей достигает хрипловатый стон, звук бьёт по нервным окончаниям, Илун отстраняется, дышит тяжело. Чувствует, как щеки и шею заливает румянцем. Собственная жадность порой смущает его слишком сильно — он не понимает, где она живёт, потому что она берёт над ним контроль только тогда, когда он с этим человеком. С человеком, которого всегда мало, которого всегда хочется больше, ближе, сильнее. Бай Ю смотрит на него шалыми глазами, в которых зрачок почти топит радужку, облизывает зацелованные губы (в голове Илуна бьётся: «Это я? Это я с ним такое сделал?»), сжимает ладонь у него на шее.

— Что же ты остановился, гэгэ?

— Я… — Илун трясет головой, прячет пылающее лицо у него на плече. — Спасибо, что приехал, сяо Бай…

Бай Ю фыркает где-то над ухом, мягко взъерошивает короткие волосы на его затылке, целует в висок.

— Мне нравится твоя новая стрижка. Теперь ты выглядишь ещё младше. Хочешь посмотреть торт?

Илун поднимает голову и благодарно кивает, глазами извиняясь за то, что ему нужно немного времени, чтобы они могли продолжить. Ему всегда было интересно — бывает ли Бай Ю так же страшно, как ему самому? Страшно понимать, что привязанность к другому человеку настолько сильна, что в потенциале однажды может сломать?

Он всегда был плох со словами, но, кажется, его молчание читают и так. Бай Ю, расхристанный, и от того выглядящий ещё более соблазнительным, чем всегда, идет к столу и извлекает на свет чудо кондитерской мысли. Торт, как и коробка — зелёный, но более мягкого, приглушённого оттенка. Бока покрыты мастикой, а на верхушке примостился небольшой, но очень детально и любовно проработанный дракон.

— С Днём Рождения, Лун-гэ! — Снова повторяет Бай Ю, ловит его за руку, тянет ближе, усаживает рядом с собой на диван. И Илун, уже в который раз, удивляется, как этот человек может быть таким, включать в себя столько всего сразу. Романтичная часть его натуры была большим открытием ещё когда они только познакомились, и теперь Илуну совестно, что он сам редко способен на подобные жесты.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, целует гладко-выбритую щёку. — Я очень рад, что ты здесь.

— А уж я то как рад, — Бай Ю фыркает, легонько щелкает его по носу, — ты всегда устраиваешь мне очень тёплый приём после долгой разлуки, разве я мог упустить такой шанс?

Илун кивает, улыбается, смотрит на дракона на торте, и сердце его поёт.

— Нужно найти нож, — говорит он, окидывая номер взглядом.

— Мм… — Бай Ю двигается ближе, снова дёргает его за пояс халата. — А может, это подождёт? Мне казалось, мы собирались заняться чем-то другим.

И Илун снова тонет в его глазах, подается вперед и целует, пока горячие руки избавляют его от одежды, касаются шеи, груди, останавливаются на боках, потом скользят на поясницу, тянут на себя. Бай Ю откидывается на спину, запрокидывает голову, открывая беззащитную шею, и весь его вид буквально кричит о том, как сильно он хочет, чтобы к нему прикоснулись.

На этот раз Илун не сдерживается, быстро избавляет его от футболки, тянет вниз шорты вместе с бельём. Останавливается на минуту, чтобы огладить взглядом, любуется, смотрит так, будто видит впервые. Такой открытый, ждущий, зовущий — для него одного. Опустить голову, поцеловать в живот, прикусить чувствительную кожу рядом с выступающей бедренной косточкой, срывая с губ низкий стон — да, вот так, он знает, как нравится. Руки Бай Ю хватают его за плечи, тянут выше, грудью к груди, лицом к лицу.

— Ты такой красивый, гэгэ, — шепчет он прежде, чем поцеловать, и у Илуна печёт в районе солнечного сплетения. Там, где их кожа соприкасается, полыхают пожары, и большего ему не нужно. Это — самый лучший подарок, о котором он когда-либо мог просить. Потому что всё — по-настоящему.

До торта они добираются, когда часы показывают, что уже наступил следующий день. И нож, и вилки, и тарелки находятся тут же, в номере, но слишком велик соблазн подурачиться. Илун смеется, пока Бай Ю методично пачкает его кремом, а потом так же методично приводит в порядок, скользя по груди горячим языком. Мысли постепенно возвращаются в привычное русло, выстраиваются в логические цепочки, и он не может не спросить:

— Когда назад?

Бай Ю смешно фыркает носом, отрываясь на секунду от своего увлекательного занятия.

— Завтра. В смысле, восемнадцатого. Могу побыть с тобой ещё денёк.

Илун улыбается, несильно дёргает его за волосы на макушке и целует, вкладывая в движения губ и языка всё, что не смог бы сейчас выразить словами. Как благодарен, как счастлив. Как влюблён. И Бай Ю отзывается, словно бы всем собой, и так приятно чувствовать, что тебя услышали, поняли и приняли.

Может, значение дня рождения и переоценено, но иногда случаются такие подарки, которые останутся в памяти навсегда, бережно хранимые и напоминающие о том, что тебя любят.


End file.
